Sobre plots e fandons
by Mello Evans
Summary: "– Que tipo de perversão é essa, James?" .:Slash. NC-17. MICHAEL/JAMES:.


●**Slash. NC-17. Actor's fic. Sem betagem.●**

**Disclaimer: **James Andrew McAvoy pertence a Michael Fassbender** (vice e versa). **_#fato_

Presentinho para **Aniagreen** – por que você é fofa. Espero que goste da surpresa, xuxu **=***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sobre plots e fandons<strong>_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>James espirou pela boca delatando sua total frustração enquanto olhava a pequena tela do <em>laptop<em>, vasculhava lá se sabe Deus o quê.

– Qual o problema? – Michael, deitado ao lado do amante e com um livro na mão, perguntou. Não pode conter a curiosidade.

– Nada. – Respondeu meio amuado dando um atalho para a página anterior. Detestava aqueles _mouses_ em que tinha que usar os dígitos naquela mini tela, além de estar ainda mais frustrado por não encontrar o que queria.

– Diz logo. – O tom era monótono, mas estava curioso, e muito.

McAvoy passava o dia quase todo, quando não havia gravações, na frente daquela telinha, lendo, mofando em meio a todos aqueles textos e quando o mais velho se aproximava ele deliberadamente mudava de página, link ou o que o Diabo colocasse em sua mente só para Fassbender não ver o que quer que fosse.

Parecia segredo de estado.

– Você devia pelo menos se dignar a dizer ao seu namorado o que tanto faz aí. Vou pensar besteiras. – Ele não iria, ele já estava.

Um riso sardônico, daqueles que só o irlandês sabia fazer se desenhou em seu rosto, os olhos azuis faiscando de excitação. – Sério? Adoro ciúmes, sabia?

– Se eu não sabia, agora tenho certeza que você não bate bem do juízo. – Fingiu estar concentrado no livro.

Apertou as pálpebras, quase as fechando em direção ao maior. – Quer mesmo saber? – Riu torto, o namorado perturbava tanto que já estava na hora de saber.

– Claro. – Disse olhando interrogativo para a expressão de divertimento na cara do irlandês.

James não se deu mais ao trabalho de falar meia palavra, apenas colocou em uma tela cheia de letrinhas, com um título em negrito e centralizado no topo do texto que dizia _"Inferno é o seu corpo__**¹**__". _Michael olhou para as informações em uma barra superior e azul escuro que continha _"Fanfiction" _e, logo mais abaixo, a classificação _"Mature"._

– Que tipo de perversão é essa, James?

– Leia.

Primeiro e germânico começou a ler com a expressão mais serena que poderia existir em sua face, mas logo ela adquiriu um tom avermelhado – beirando ao roxo – os lábios, que faziam uma linha tênue, se angularam meio desconcertados para logo depois se entreabrirem, as sobrancelhas se erguerem e o cenho franzir. Afinal não é todo dia que se lê algo de si próprio, agarrando seu colega de elenco no meio do estúdio de gravação. O rosto esquentou ainda mais quando _viu_ os gemidos de James ao passo em que ele (na tal história) fazia coisas nada puras com o amigo.

Certo que ele realmente fazia coisas bem sórdidas com Andrew, mas tudo tem limites. E que garotas mais esquisitas, não? Escrevendo algo do tipo de seus atores favoritos. Ou talvez elas fossem tão fãs que acabavam conhecendo seus ídolos melhor do que eles mesmos.

– Você devia gemer assim, igual ao dessa história. – Sorriu obsceno tentando esconder o próprio embaraço.

James fez careta desgostosa.

– Quem sabe. – Disse sem interesse algum. – Mas _essa história_ tem nome, é fanfiction.

– Fa... O quê?

– Esqueça. – Respirou fundo fechando os olhos teatralmente.

– Mas... Por que você estava aborrecido, a história é boa, devíamos ler mais, fazer o que elas dizem. São bem criativas, não acha? – Riu torto. A idéia era realmente boa, além de algumas serem bem sádicas.

– Hum... – Torceu o nariz contrariado, ele era tão expressivo que dava medo.

Michael fez sinal de confusão, sentando-se no colchão e olhando com interesse para o lado, onde estava o seu amante.

O mais novo colocou na página principal que continha todas as histórias em ordem de postagem e virou novamente para o outro ator. – É por isso que eu estou com raiva. Mal tem fics nossas, sabia? Mas aí, eu vou para o fandom de um seriado americano de dois caçadores de monstros e lá está, um milhão de fanfics! – Fez drama.

O alemão quis perguntar o que raios era fandom, mas James estava tão compenetrado em sua explanação que achou melhor deixar pra lá, então deduziu que, no mínimo, se tratava do título original.

– Então, – Começou com ar de riso, erguendo-se e sentando entre as costas de James e a cabeceira. – você devia colocar nossas pequenas atrocidades íntimas aí, invente um pseudônimo e pronto. – A voz a cada segundo ia ficando mais baixa, beirando ao rouco, e o maior fazia questão de deixar seu hálito quente tocar levemente a orelha desprotegida a sua frente, eriçando a pele branca, louco para mordê-la. Era inevitável controlar-se ao lado de tal criatura e se o fizesse seria heresia.

McAvoy sentiu um arrepio subir por toda a espinha e se dissipar na nuca, lugar onde uma língua imoral começou a valsar sem dó algum, fazendo um caminho até o queixo. Virou um pouco o rosto, entreabrindo os lábios, dando acesso para uma língua imoral fazer o seu trabalho junto com a própria. Segurou a nuca de Michael, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos escurecidos artificialmente, puxando-os com força para mais perto, ouvindo um gemido entre o beijo sôfrego enquanto sentia uma mão serpentear por suas costas, apalpava o abdômen e ir em direção ao meio de suas pernas.

– Sabe, – Fassbender disse rouco ao romper o beijo olhando, hipnotizado, os lábios carnudos, avermelhados e sentindo a cabeça do outro pesar em um de seus ombros. – Se quiser eu ajudo você... – Fez um carinho no pescoço de Andrew com a ponta do nariz, aspirando o cheiro amadeirado que subia até seu cérebro e sorvia qualquer sanidade ou pudor ali existente. – No enredo. – Finalizou mordiscando indecentemente o lóbulo da orelha do mais novo.

– Plot. – Informou em um quase choramingo. – O nome disso é plot. – Baixou o braço que mantinha soerguido na altura da cabeça do outro, aproveitando para apertar as coxas firmes que estavam uma de cada lado de seu corpo, arranhando a pele pelo tecido fino da calça do pijama, apertando as pálpebras enquanto seus lábios secavam, ávidos para que o outro os molhasse novamente com seu roçar de lábios e línguas.

– Que seja. – Exprimiu enquanto colocava o _laptop_ mesinha ao lado da cama para em seguida infiltrar suas mãos marotas por baixo do pano branco da camisa, traçando os músculos torneados, sentindo a pele se eriçar a cada toque. Queria ver James gemer, pedir, implorar por mais, para ele poder virar um autor indecente e de primeira.

E ele iria.

James sentiu-se ser colocado gentilmente de quatro. Maldito Michael, fazia tudo lentamente só para perturbar o seu juízo, mas não teve tempo nem para protestar, pois não conseguiu exprimir nada além de um gemido ao provar dedos quentes baixarem suas roupas, tentando a todo custo deixar-lhe no relento. Mordeu o lábio inferior, quase o ferindo, quando sentiu uma ereção insinuar-se de encontro a suas nádegas. Se continuasse assim ele escreveria várias e várias fanfics se aquela criatura de joelhos atrás de si, que se insinuava por entre a sua entrada, não parasse. E então ele não precisaria procurar nada, McAvoy mesmo faria seus textos obscenos.

O alemão sentiu-se apertado naquela calça clara, era demais ver o outro assim, tão entregue, tão necessitado quanto ele mesmo estava. Abaixou as calças em menos de meio segundo, queria ter o outro ali, e rápido, e torpe, em movimentos libidinosos e cadenciados. E sabia que sua excitação só aumentava os fetiches libertinos de Andrew. Colocou-se por cima do corpo menor, abraçando o outro por trás e por inteiro, sentindo o aroma dos cabelos castanhos invadirem suas narinas. Ele tinha um cheiro tão bom.

– Mike, vai ficar aí parado? – A voz era tão baixa que o alemão perguntou-se se ele realmente dissera alguma coisa.

Com uma de suas mãos tocou o abdômen magro, mas definido, abaixando a mão suavemente vendo o desespero do namorado para que fosse mais rápido com aquilo tudo. Sentiu o outro remexer-se de encontro a sua ereção, empinando-se de forma resoluta. Havia tramado tortura-lo, mas quem estava fazendo isso era o irlandês, por isso não pode conter um gemido de escapar maroto de seus lábios enquanto sentia àquelas nádegas fazerem o trabalho de mandar o autocontrole para o abismo mais próximo. Então não conteve a vontade de virar o outro, jogando-o de costas na cama, ficando sobre e entre aquelas pernas que se abriram instintivamente. Queria ver aquela cara lavada se contorcer de deleite e o ouvir pedir mais.

James apenas sorriu, era fácil fazer o outro atender suas vontades sem verbalizar uma sequer. Abriu as pernas sentindo o outro quase arrancar suas calças para bem longe e em seguido o acomodou entre elas, sem gentileza alguma para sentir a ereção de encontro a sua, esfregando-se despudorada e rapidamente.

– Anhm, James... Eu. – Ensaiou alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu exprimir muita coisa, naquele ritmo gozaria sem sequer penetrá-lo.

O menor trouxe o outro de forma decidida para um beijo, se é que se pudesse chamar aquilo de beijo, parecia mais uma batalha épica de línguas que se enroscavam e dentes que se feriam e se mordiam entre respirações sôfregas, as peles se atritando e James achou realmente que não aguentaria quando uma mão infiltrou-se entre seus corpos e começou a se movimentar em um vai e vem gostoso em seu membro necessitado.

– Acabe logo co-com ahnm... Com isso. – Gemeu, suplicou, ou alguma coisa do tipo.

– Mas... – Tentou protestar, nem sequer havia preparado McAvoy para aquilo.

– Não preciso disso. – Falou rouco fincando as unhas nos ombros largos mais acima, sentindo Fassbender obedecer-lhe prontamente. Se escrevesse alguma coisa, com certeza ressaltaria a passividade de seu adorado ativo.

– Aahnm. – Não se conteve ao sentir o aperto do outro, mas ainda forçava-se cuidadosamente, usando somente sua lubrificação natural, arremetendo com cuidado, usando todo o controle que pudesse existir. Mas tudo foi por água abaixo quando os quadris de Andrew se moveram com pressa de encontro ao seu membro sem aviso prévio algum. Sentiu a quentura, o aperto que lhe convidava a começar aquela dança libidinosa, fazendo seu membro atingir aquele ponto onde James adorava tanto, sentindo os espasmos do menor de encontro ao seu, ouvindo aqueles gemidos pedintes.

– Uhnm. – Apertou um pouco mais os olhos fechados, arqueando as costas, afundando-se no travesseiro, sentindo o suor do outro rosto cair no seu, a boca seca suspirou ao passo em que gozava ente seus abdomens, mas a cadencia não parou até que sentiu o outro verter seu interior com aquele líquido quente e lábios frios depositarem um beijo nos seus.

James só pensou em uma coisa enquanto o namorado pesava por cima de si é que mostraria mais textos daqueles para ele.

Com toda a certeza.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p>¹: Essa fic realmente existe, é de uma autora que eu vivo lambendo pelo Twitter (<em>TaXXTi<em>), no entanto é do fandom Supernatural, mas não deixa de ser **realmente** hot e perva. *-* - Link nos favoritos.

_Minha 1ª do ship \o/ Desculpem, eu ia postar antes, como havia dito, mas realmente não deu =/ Por isso, como pedido de desculpas, postei duas hoje __**;)**__ I'm SO sorry se não estiver boa__** =/²**__ - __**Review**__? _


End file.
